


Billdip Kinktober 2020

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bill Cipher, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Massage, Master/Pet, Omega Dipper Pines, Praise Kink, Prince and Knight AU, a bit of ondontophilia, face fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. I'll do my best to keep up with the prompts as they come! Adding tags as I go along.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	1. Day 2: Kissing

Bill grinned as his teeth dug down into Dipper’s shoulder, listening to his boyfriend keen for the nth time that night. He pumped Dipper’s slick, dripping cock faster, Dipper’s back arching away from Bill’s chest behind him and body tensing beneath his grip.

“F--Fuck I’m gonna cum, _ pleasepleaseplease lemmecum-- _ ” Dipper sobbed out. His stomach was covered in dry, crusting semen, shoulders bitten up to bits and covered in Bill’s saliva. His entire body ached with the stress of being shoved into weird positions for hours on end, edged and brought to completion too many times he could count. Now he sat on Bill’s lap, squirming and begging to get some damn release.

Bill slowed his pace down considerably. “I don’t know, Pinetree,” he tutted in his ear. “You were pretty naughty earlier. I don’t think you deserve this.” This must have been the 3rd hour of their night and maybe the 5th orgasm, if Bill’s edging and counting were correct.

“I--I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, daddy, please let me cum! I need it so bad,” Dipper sobbed out. Actual tears streaked down his cheeks and slipped from beautiful brown eyes, thick on his eyelashes. His cock hurt and he was positive he’d ran dry half an hour ago, but Bill kept him right at the edge, so close to reaching relief but never allowing it. It was so fucking  _ frustrating _ , not to mention humiliating when he was forced to beg to release. “I’ve been a good boy!” He whimpered brokenly and thrust his hips up involuntarily.

Bill easily brought his hand back up to counteract Dipper’s movements. “Have you? Because I recall you flaunting that cute little ass of yours all through your shift,  _ knowing _ it’d drive me fucking crazy,” he growled. Those booty shorts squeezed Dipper’s thighs so good, leaving little to the imagination. Bill wanted nothing more than to eat him out like he was starving.

Dipper’s voice broke and cracked multiple times through his gasps and moans. “It was for you, daddy.  _ Please _ , I need you, let me cum! It hurts!” He’d known exactly what he was doing when he wiggled his hips in the gift shop in Bill’s direction, but he hadn’t expected this.

Bill took many long, agonizing moments to think about it. Dipper squirmed on his lap, rubbing on his dick unintentionally. If he let Dipper cum now, he could use that pretty mouth of his to get himself off, then call it a night. Bill hadn’t been touched all night, so it felt like a good plan.

“I’ll let you have this one,” Bill hummed. He sped up his hand once more, blindingly so in such a manner that Dipper  _ screamed _ .

Dipper couldn’t hold it in any longer. His abdomen was tied up in knots, right about to orgasm, and Bill pumped his aching, oversensitive cock so quick that it downright hurt from the intensity. Good thing Dipper was a masochist.

In three seconds flat, Dipper screamed again as one of the hardest orgasms he’d ever had hit him full speed. It was  _ dry _ too. His body convulsed and eyes rolled back in his head, nails scratching deep into Bill’s neck. The onslaught of white hot pleasure crashing into his tired, limp body knocked him unconscious for a few seconds, stars blipping in his vision.

Bill felt Dipper shake in his arms and took extreme pride in it. He continued stroking until Dipper loudly whined and weakly pushed off his hand, slumping back against his chest.

“P-Please, no more,” Dipper whispered. His throat was raw and hoarse from moaning up a storm. “I can’t.” His body was so damn tired and the pain was beginning to not be fun anymore.

Bill hummed in acknowledgement and kissed Dipper’s forehead. Time for a little aftercare-- Dipper  _ really _ needed it whenever their rougher rounds came about. “You did well for me, baby boy,” he cooed. “So, so good. We can almost rest now, I won’t touch you.”

The smile that spread weakly across Dipper’s dry lips was akin to the sun. Bill swore Dipper blinded him every day with that happy face. “Thank you,” he croaked. Then he paused. “... _ Almost _ rest?”

“Well… I haven’t cum yet.” Bill pulled away, Dipper crawling forward to turn around and see him. The blonde eagerly yanked off his bottoms and tossed them to the floor. The cool air on his throbbing, dripping cock made him shiver. Bill grabbed his cock and got up to his knees, looking Dipper in the eyes. “So open up for me, baby.”

Dipper looked at Bill’s hard on with tired, hungry eyes. He knew exactly how Bill liked it, and Bill  _ loved _ fucking his mouth. Dipper had quickly learned not to gag since the first time he choked on Bill’s dick in his throat.

Bill had given him so much pleasure that it was only fair if he returned the favor. Plus, to be honest… He was a huge cock slut. Dipper would do anything to have its heavy weight on his tongue.

Silently and obediently, he got onto his hands and knees, and opened his mouth wide.

Bill smiled. “Good boy,” he purred. Without another word, he slipped his cock into Dipper’s mouth and grabbed that thick head of curly brunette hair. Dipper kept his mouth as wide open as he could.

“ _ Ohhh fuck yes _ ,” Bill groaned. Dipper’s mouth was always so hot and wet, fitting perfectly around his length. This was exactly why he loved to face fuck him to much. Bill eagerly thrust his hips forward, cock going straight down that tight throat.

Dipper’s eyes rolled back in his head, moaning brokenly around him. He forced his throat to relax and fought off the gagging sensation that threatened to crawl up. Filthy, wet choking noises echoed with Bill’s moans around the attic room.

“Fuck yes, so hot, you  _ love _ this don’t you?” Bill grit his teeth down, growling and speeding up into a ruthless pace. Dipper barely had time to breathe. Every time Bill looked down, the sight of his lips stretched over his thick cock like an obedient little bitch just made him even more horny.

“You love being my little cock slut, having it down your throat every--”  _ thrust _ , “fucking--”  _ thrust _ , “day.”

Dipper couldn’t reply, but the way his abdomen curled in warmth and noises became louder did all the talking. He leaned up and gripped Bill’s hips, nails digging deep into those as well. There was no way Dipper could keep up with the merciless pace Bill set, so he was stuck being happily face fucked.

Bill gripped Dipper’s hair tighter, throwing his head back and moaning out. Jumping right into this after not being touched for hours on end was comparable to a feast for a starving man.

“Oh, you like that,” he growled, “choking on it every day, being my little bitch. You’re such a goddamned slut you’d do anything for a piece of this, wouldn’t you?” Dipper weakly moaned. “Yeah, that’s right. Suck it good, Pinetree, make me cum.”

Dipper’s body rocked with Bill’s thrusts, more tears pricking in his eyes. His jaw ached and went numb, gasping desperately for air when Bill pulled out for a split second. He’d be Bill’s little cumslut for all his days if he could-- it was his only  _ worth _ , he swore.

Bill bit his lip hard enough it bled and watched his cock disappear into Dipper’s mouth. His throat bulged wide with every thrust, saliva dripping down his chin. The tell-tale signs of an orgasm approaching-- pressure in his groin, a tightening knot so close to snapping in his abdomen-- snuck up on him before he knew it.

Bill snarled and fucked Dipper’s mouth faster, chasing his orgasm. “I’m gonna cum so deep in this disgusting little mouth of yours and you  _ better _ keep it in your mouth.”

Dipper knew Bill would punish him if he didn’t-- so many times around the block brought a natural instinct of obedience into him. He whimpered in reply.

Two, three,  _ four _ thrusts more and Bill fell off his edge with a loud, relieved groan. Thick, white ribbons of cum spurted from his cock, filling Dipper’s hot, spitty mouth. God, he loved this so damn much. Dipper was always the best.

Bill stroked himself, milking every last bit from him. There was a reason why he told Dipper to keep it all in his mouth and he wasn’t wasting one single drop. With a panting shudder, he pulled out.

Dipper was the paragon for Lust. Bright red cheeks in shared pleasure, saliva dripping from his chin, eyes half lidded. If Bill hadn’t just cum, he’d be hard all over again.

“Open your mouth.”

Dipper obeyed. Drying, saliva-covered lips opened to expose the sticky mess inside his mouth-- white strings of spit and cum laced his mouth, connecting his teeth and tongue.

Something in Bill’s stomach lurched and he groaned. Ondontophilia never felt so good until now, when Dipper’s teeth were covered in his sticky white cum. “Good boy. I knew you wouldn’t swallow.” He ran a thumb across Dipper’s bottom lip.

In a split second action, Bill yanked Dipper up by the chin and smashed their lips together. He shoved his tongue into the other’s awaiting mouth, ferocious and starving. Dipper’s eyes widened before Bill closed his own, the brunette melting against him.

Bill eagerly licked Dipper’s teeth, tracing every one. Tasting himself was odd, but he was so kinky that it didn’t phase him anymore. All he could focus on was Dipper’s mouth-- tongue rubbing against tongue, slurping him up and caressing each tooth.

Dipper weakly tried to reciprocate, tongue rubbing up against Bill’s, but ultimately couldn’t do much. Bill was too much of a greater force and Dipper resigned to sitting back and letting him do his thing. He couldn’t tell anymore, with everything that had happened before, where Bill began and himself ended-- their kiss melding their lips together so deep they might as well be one person.

Bill sucked Dipper’s tongue and lips, felt the ridges of the top of his mouth, laved over every tooth like they were his personal gods. He couldn’t get enough. If only he hadn’t just cum-- he could have been jacking off to this.

By the time Bill was done, they both had the same amount of cum in their mouths to swallow. Their lips were bright red, swollen, and covered in the same white sticky mess.

Dipper was breathless when he was released, eyes half lidded and dark red blush reaching to the tips of his ears and down to the hickies on his neck. He wiped off his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

“S--So you have a thing for teeth, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm doing Kinktober this year to the best of my ability! I've never done one of these before, so I'm gonna see how well I can do.
> 
> Day 1 is my other one shot, 'My Treasure,' because it featured a lot of teasing and that was the prompt for it. This Day 2 has been un-beta'ed.
> 
> The beginning position is heavily inspired by ginger_bimber's Day 1 (teasing) piece with Prince and Knight! It's irresistible and I couldn't help but use it for inspiration. I love it so much that it's silly.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments! Also consider checking out my tumblr, mindscapewish-writes! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Day 3: Tickling

Dipper quickly shut the door with his foot as he and Bill came stumbling into his attic room. His lips already ached from their bruising kisses, but he just couldn’t get enough-- of Bill’s taste, his energy, his hands all over his body. Bill bit at his lip and he groaned, letting himself be shoved up against the wall.

“Who’s the needy one now?” Bill teased. He deepened their kiss and licked into his mouth, hands slipping up Dipper’s shirt and heading straight for his nipples.

“Oh, you asshole,” Dipper choked out. He arched up into Bill’s touch and moaned as those clawed fingers played with his nipples, pink nubs hardening. He also felt Bill’s thigh against his crotch and ground against it.

Bill’s hands on his body felt like fire. It was well into fall, the chill seeping into their bones even through the sweaters they wore. Dipper swore that Bill could keep him warm all season like this.

“Maybe, but you definitely want me in yours,” Bill snickered, pulling away from the kiss. “Don’t you, my little pet?”

That really shouldn’t have made Dipper as horny as it did. His cock throbbed in his pants, cheeks red in embarrassment, and he moaned. “Y--Yes, Master.”

“Ooh, Master? That’s a new one. I like it.” Bill smirked and dragged his hands and nails down Dipper’s sides, not even hard enough to leave welts. Below his touch, he felt Dipper’s breath hitch and little squirms.

“Just fuck me already,” Dipper whined a bit. Bill had been so eager to get going before and now he was just taking his time? That was totally unfair. It was worse when he was stroking all his tickly spots. He did his best not to act out from it.

“Now, now, let me have my fun. I’ve waited my turn and you gotta wait yours.” Bill captured Dipper’s lips once more in a hot, hungry kiss. He slid his hands all the way down to Dipper’s ass,  _ squeezed _ , and lifted him up.

Dipper moaned and wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist, arms around his neck. Oh, he loved being picked up-- it made him feel so… small, but in the best of ways, that Bill would take care of him. He  _ knew _ Bill would get him off more than enough times to count.

His back sunk down into the mattress, Bill looming over him with a predatory look in his eyes.

“I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a goddamn  _ week. _ ” This was a promise. Dipper held back a whimper and nodded, arms above his head.

“I’m yours to ruin, Master.”

Bill could never pass that up.

He snarled and smashed their lips together once more, hips eagerly slotting between Dipper’s thighs and rocking. He swallowed every little sighed moan and adorable noise that Dipper made, the friction deliciously tantalizing. They needed more, but this was just enough for instant gratification, forever diving forward and rutting quicker for more.

Dipper wrapped his legs back around Bill’s waist and rolled his hips up with their rhythm, gasping. Somehow Bill made his entire body light up like no one ever has before-- not even  _ himself _ in long, late nights where he took to his hand. Bill’s growls reverberated in their chests and sent all blood rushing down to his cock.

“More,” he moaned out. “Need more, Master.”

Bill chuckled and pulled away from their kiss. A string of spittle that connected their mouths broke and he swiped it off of his bottom lip with his sinfully long tongue. “Oh, I’ll give you more.”

He darted down to Dipper’s neck and took to it like a starving animal. Sharp teeth grazed against creamy pale, warm skin and a warm tongue lapped up the path he’d gone, just to suckle where he began. Meanwhile, his hands shoved up under Dipper’s sweater once again, feeling and memorizing the canvas he’d soon paint and mark up as his own.

Below him, Dipper made a high sound, abruptly cut off. Dipper thought he’d choked it down fast enough, but that hadn’t been the case.

Bill paused and pulled away, brows furrowed. “What was that, Pinetree?”

“Nothing,” Dipper blurted much too quickly. “It was nothing.” How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend in the middle of sex that his nails were tickling him? It was a total mood killer!

Bill’s eyes narrowed on him, the flusterness on Dipper’s cheeks making him start to grin. “Oh, no, that was  _ definitely _ something. What was it, Pinetree?”

“I said it was nothing.” Dipper squirmed beneath Bill, almost not breathing. Suddenly the feeling of being prey wasn’t so alluring, now that he had something to hide. He hoped to everything above that Bill didn’t move his fingers.

“And I know you’re lying.” Bill sat back on his heels, hands dragging down in that motion. Dipper’s breath caught as his nails trailed down his sides. 

A sudden lightbulb. “ _ Wait. _ Oh my geometry, you’re  _ ticklish _ , aren’t you?” 

Dipper’s eyes widened and he flushed, shaking his head furiously. “No, I’m not! You just… made me feel good, that’s all!”

Bill laughed, his grin widening even further until it nearly reached his ears. “I know what you sound like when you’re lost in the throes of passion, kid, and that little mouse squeak was not it. You’re ticklish!”

“How do you know that? Maybe you’ve nev--” Dipper was cut off by an abrupt fit of giggles bursting from his lips as Bill wiggled his fingers against his sides. “No! No no  _ no--! _ ”

“I knewwww it!~” Bill sang. He had Dipper easily pinned down between him and the mattress-- Dipper wasn’t getting out so easy, no matter how much he thrashed around. His little Pinetree lost himself in a fit of cackles and giggles, squealing.

“No stop! Stop--  _ AHAHA! _ ” Dipper kicked out his legs and tried shoving his elbows between them, but it didn’t push Bill off or deter him at all. If anything, it just egged him on even more. Bill brought his hands out from beneath his shirt, but instead of giving Dipper reprieve, only shoved them into his neck and tickled him there too.

“What do you saaaayyy~?”

“P-Please!” Dipper choked out through his laughter. He couldn’t squirm, shove Bill off, or get away. He was stuck and forced to endure the horrors Bill put him through. There was a reason tickling worked to kick Bill out of his body when he was younger.

“Nope!”

“U-Uncle?”

“Ew, no.” Bill shoved his hands back under and darted to Dipper’s underarms. The poor boy beneath him was basically shrieking now, tears streaming and face red in exertion.

Dipper racked his brain furiously for any alternative name or phrase Bill wanted. God, there were so many-- triangle? Illuminati? Gold? Deer teeth? What?!

“U-Uh-- Master! Master!” he blurted.

Suddenly, the tickling stopped. The shit eating grin leering down at him didn’t though. A smug expression filled BIll’s features and he sat back on his heels.

“Good boy. That’ll teach you not to lie to me again.”

Dipper shrunk under Bill’s gaze, irritation bubbling up in his chest. He panted for breath, snapping out, “Oh, you fucking asshole.”

“Eh, that’s fine. I’ll be fucking yours in about ten minutes.” With one more lurch forward, Bill’s lips were on Dipper’s and their clothes came stripping off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as nearly as good or long as it could be, but it's something! I'm doing Kinktober for fun anyways. Not everything needs to be perfect.
> 
> Anyways, this has been a continuation of satchihatchi's Day 3 on their Instagram! Theirs is the drawn version (which came first) and this is the written version. Go check them out!


	3. Day 4: Licking

Dipper groaned as he laid himself down onto his bed, limbs protesting every move. It was a relief when he was able to put all of his weight onto the mattress and lay there, limp and floppy.

The most he’d done that day was race down the hallway, his alpha on his heels in a surprise race to the next study room. So why his body felt so tired and achy, he didn’t know. Maybe it was an upcoming heat…? Or he was getting sick, or maybe the world just hated him.

On the other side of his lavish room, his trusty knight sat on his own bed to take off his boots. Dipper turned his head just to watch him, cheek pressing into the pillow.

Bill was always so beautiful. He could be tired, covered in mud, sick,  _ whatever _ , and still be drop dead handsome. His stormy blue eyes never failed to look upon Dipper with kindness, his soft pink lips never abused him. Dipper ached to run his hands through his blonde hair, on his head  _ or _ on his chest.

In the same way, when Bill looked over to his omega, he saw nothing but magnificence. Dipper’s freckles dotted his nose, cheeks, and shoulders like each one had been a kiss. Bill adored Dipper’s little fangs and scrunchy nose, the birthmark on his forehead and how he fit so well in his arms.

He smiled at Dipper and looked away, slipping his boots off. One by one, each heavy piece of armor on his body came off and returned to the closet where they belonged for the night. “See something you like?”

“You know it,” Dipper replied, tone cheeky. He tracked Bill’s movements with his eyes. “Actually, I see a  _ lot _ of things I like.”

Bill chuckled, propping his sword up against his dresser and hanging his uniform sash up. “And what would those be, my prince?”

Dipper rolled onto his back with a low, disjointed groan. “Mmm... Your face, for starters.”

“How eloquently put.”

It was in that moment that Bill slipped off his undergarments, leaving him in underwear that hugged him  _ just _ right. A rush of heat built up in Dipper’s stomach, eyes roaming the big, handsomely built body of his alpha. He licked his lips.

“Your hair. Your shoulders, your hips… your exquisite ass…”

Bill snorted and turned around to face Dipper, hands on his hips. “It appears  _ someone _ is frisky tonight.” He stepped forward and joined Dipper in bed, happily leaning over him. “I have another thing I know you  _ love _ , just waiting for you.”

Dipper raised his eyebrows, smirking up at him. “Oh, do you now? You should let me see.” He wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

“Or I can let you feel.” Bill let himself be pulled down, their lips pressing together firmly in a deep kiss. 

Oh, these kisses always made his heart melt-- over the course of the day, he couldn’t afford to be sweet and soft, so he hardened up his heart to fight off the urges his omega gave him. Bill couldn’t risk a little bit of vulnerability being used against him while he was guarding his prince. In these moments, in the dead of the night where no one saw them, they could have the reprieve from the public eye and melt into each other’s embrace, pure and true to each other. Bill Cipher wasn’t just a simple knight only worthy of fighting, and Mason ‘Dipper’ Pines wasn’t only a royal prince whose only function in life was to be the heir to the throne.

Together, in these late hours where the moon reigned and darkness blanketed their bodies, they could strip their titles and be together for who they really were. An adoring alpha with his loving omega, two inseparable childhood best friends who’d gone on all their greatest adventures with the other by their side.

Bill eagerly slipped between Dipper’s legs and ground his hips against his lover’s, the thin fabric of his underwear and Dipper’s trousers giving pleasant friction. He wasn’t hard all the way yet, but Dipper could feel the length grow against his heat, and he shivered in arousal.

Dipper parted his lips and gave a breathy moan, rolling his hips with Bill’s rhythm. They ached, but Bill did most of the work luckily. “Mmm… Both are good.” Every rub of the fabric against his heat made him arch.

However, one little wrong movement-- he moved at a certain angle too quick-- had his lower back seizing. Dipper hissed in pain, dropping back down to the mattress in a grimace. “My stars…”

Bill ripped away, alarm sparking up in his features. “My prince, are you okay? What happened? Did I do something--”

“No, no,” Dipper quieted, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s not you. I’m fine-- it’s just… Ugh.” He scrunched up his nose, trying to move in a way that didn’t tighten the knots in his back. “Everything hurts. Back spasm. I do not know why…”

Bill sat back on his heels, their previous activity forgotten. “Have you done anything strenuous today…? I have not seen you in so much discomfort since you tried sparring.” Not to mention the various bedroom activities that left Dipper’s hips burning and temporarily limping.

Dipper frowned and shook his head. “No, I haven’t. Just a…. An off day, I suppose.” He rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes and sighed. “Would you please massage my back, my dear? You ease me the quickest.”

“Of course.” Bill kissed Dipper’s forehead, right in the middle of the cup of his Big Dipper birthmark, and pulled away. Together, they both eased Dipper onto his stomach, supported in a way that wouldn’t put more strain where it wasn’t needed.

“Where did you put your oils last night?”

Dipper pressed his cheek into his pillow. “In my nightstand, bottom drawer with the lubricant.” He carefully began to wiggle his clothes off, every article of clothing soon slipping to the floor from the bed. There was no point to being dressed right now-- Bill was going to use the oils, they were going to bed, and if anything  _ more _ happened, they wouldn’t have to dawdle as much.

Dipper admired that being naked with Bill wasn’t always a sexual thing. Most of the time it was for each other’s pleasure, sure, but in nights like these, it was comforting that they both understood they weren’t obligated to anything more.

Bill pulled out Dipper’s favorite massage oils from where he was directed. Sandalwood and lavender, with a little bit of almond oil to dilute them down to something applicable to the skin.

“Are you comfortable?” Bill kneeled down on the bed next to Dipper, eyes roaming up and down his form. God, his prince was so beautiful. He would never get tired of having the privilege to see him like this, trusting and bared to him.

Dipper listened to the little clinking of the glass bottles as Bill rubbed them between his hands to warm them up. “Mhmmmm... “

“Good. I trust you will tell me if it becomes uncomfortable.” With that, Bill began his work. He dotted Dipper’s back in a few drops of the oils, watching Dipper shiver as the semi-cold liquid hit his skin. Bill chuckled. “Sorry, my prince. They will be warm soon.” The bottles returned to the nightstand.

“Do not apologize. You’re doing me a favor and I thank you.” Dipper sighed deeply and nuzzled down into the pillow Bill usually laid on, his familiar and safe scent filling his senses. Dipper didn’t know how to describe it beyond somewhat musky, a big warm hug, and something that said ‘I promise I’ll protect you.’ What a sap.

“Technically, it’s my job too,” Bill laughed lightly. He rubbed his hands together furiously to heat them up, then put them onto Dipper’s back.

“Oh, shhh…”

Bill’s lips perked up at the corners, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he got right to work, just as he had done many times before. The oils spread and mixed well together when he swathed over Dipper’s back in a warm up. His lower back was the worst spot, so Bill started with that first and would work his way up.

Bill pressed his thumbs in on either side of Dipper’s spine about hip level and slowly massaged inwards. Geez, Dipper really hadn’t been exaggerating when he said it’d hurt-- his back was so tense that Bill felt like he was attempting to loosen up a wall. Poor thing…

Dipper moaned in relief, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. It hurt, but it felt wonderful too-- Bill’s big hands, roughly calloused fingertips digging into the spots that really hurt and working out the tension.

Bill always took care of him. Dipper could only help that he could repay an entire life’s worth of constant love one day.

Bill gradually moved his thumbs further apart, getting every tight knot of muscle and unwinding them. From there, he moved his way up in a similar pattern that got every aching part of Dipper’s body.

Dipper’s plentiful moans and sighs of relief reached Bill’s ears and sent his blood running straight south. Dipper wasn’t in the mood or in the position for their usual late night activities, but he couldn’t help how it turned him on. He hoped Dipper didn’t look back and notice the tent eagerly growing in his underwear.

Dipper felt the loosest he’d ever been in a long time. Bill’s hands were magical-- in more than one sense. Only his knees ached now, which was a huge jump from  _ everything _ hurting.

Bill wiped up the oils with a cloth and Dipper rolled onto his back, arms and legs stretching up wide. “Thank you so much, my dear. That felt absolutely wonderful.”

His alpha smiled and nodded at him, leaning over to give him a kiss. Their lips brushed gently together, little bits of sleepiness and love interspersed. “You’re more than welcome, my love. Is there anything else you request of me?” He wiped the oils off of his now pleasantly smelling hands and set it aside to be washed later.

Dipper looked up at him, lips pursed in thought. “Mmm…” He flexed his toes and muscles, stretching them out the rest of the way. “I can think of one thing.”

The look that Dipper gave made Bill shiver. His eyes were half lidded, cheeks rosy and plump, pink lips just barely parted. Bill nibbled on his bottom lip and grinned, leaning forward. “I thought you were too tired for that. Your body should rest and recover.”

Dipper pulled Bill in by the shoulders, arms wrapping back around his neck like before. “Nothing extensive, yes, but…” His lips pulled into a smirk, legs parting and letting Bill’s thigh between. “You deserve a feast, don’t you?”

_ Oh. _ Bill licked his lips, eyes flickering over Dipper’s features. His belly tightened in arousal, cocking twitching. They both knew how much he loved to get his face covered in Dipper’s slick, sucking on his clit and making him keen.

“I suppose I do,” he purred. Bill eagerly captured Dipper’s lips with his own, slipping his tongue between his lips and inching his hand down Dipper’s front. Dipper’s muscles rippled beneath his touch the lower he got.

“Mmm… I knew you could never say no to me,” Dipper hummed against his lips with a smile. Bill had been whipped since age 12, but they had an understanding now. An understanding of what they both wanted.

Bill moved down Dipper’s jaw to his neck, licking and scenting as he went along. He couldn’t truly mark Dipper as his own yet, but this would do for now. As long as Dipper fell asleep with Bill’s scent and love on him, Bill was happy.

“Why would I want to?” Bill asked. His hand crested Dipper’s pubic mound and dipped down, long calloused fingers reaching out and stroking Dipper’s folds. They were already gathering slick. “ _ Oh _ , you’re eager tonight.”

Dipper shivered, breath hitching and coming in small gasps as Bill finally touched the place he wanted him. Every inch of skin Bill felt was on fire, blood sending straight down and engorging his clit, making him leak. “Wh--What can I say?” he weakly replied, arching up into Bill’s kisses on his chest. “You make me come undone.”

Bill’s kisses became sharp and nippy when he came to territory Dipper could easily hide. His stomach was littered in little bite marks, hips equally as loved. Lastly he reached Dipper’s thick, beautiful thighs. Bill squeezed them in both hands, silently delighted he could potentially be crushed by these one day. His tongue licked into every sucking kiss, deep bruises left on Dipper’s creamy pale skin.

Bill glanced up and made eye contact with Dipper, face dipping down just inches away from his dripping wet pussy. The slick was so strong, sweet and alluring and purely  _ his omega. _ It called to his inner alpha to finally take him and make him scream. “I’ll make you cum more times than you’ve ever imagined, baby. I can promise you that.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Dipper bit down on his bottom lip, hand sliding into Bill’s messy blonde hair.

Finally, Bill dove deep down and got to work. He pulled Dipper’s pussy lips apart and licked one long stripe up the slit, his breath hot and tongue wet. Dipper shuddered above him. Bill stopped at the clit, nearly pulsing and ready to be abused, and happily brought it into his mouth in a rough suck.

Dipper arched with a loud, cut off moan and a deep bite into his bottom lip. His fangs tore into his lip and made it bleed, but he couldn’t help it-- either that or crush Bill’s poor head with his thighs, which would make all this pleasure stop.

Bill grinned and pulled off with a wet pop, chasing it with skillful flicks of his tongue. No matter how odd it sounded, he’d never get tired of Dipper’s wonderful taste-- he’d get drunk on it every day if he could, those beautiful moans and shaky gasps being dessert to his meal.

Over and over again, Bill used varying versions of that routine. Dipper’s hips always jerked upwards when he got in a particularly good suck, keens just barely muffled by stuffing his face into the pillow. The almost kitten-like licks up his folds, inner and outer, made tears come to Dipper’s eyes in the most delicious of ways.

“Bill, Bill, Bill,” Dipper moaned out in half whimpers. Bill’s name was the only word he could say besides “alpha” and “my stars--”. It stained the inside of his cheeks, forever etched into the grooves of his teeth and dripping sweet down his chin.

“Diiippperrrr~” Bill purred in reply every time, chuckling. Dipper was usually more composed than this, but somehow, a little playing with his pussy broke him down into his base instincts-- the needy omega that begged to be bred, no matter who they are outside of the bedroom. “You’re  _ gushing _ , my love…”

Dipper’s grip in Bill’s hair tightened, shoving his pussy closer into his face. “Less talking, more sucking.” The exquisite pressure in his lower abdomen was starting to build and build the more Bill worked him so well. “Mmmff, haah--ahhh… I--I fantasize, sometimes, about you slipping under the table and beneath my robes at a royal banquet. I hold your hair tight and slowly  _ rollllll _ up into your  _ god-like _ mouth, doing my best to keep quiet, but you hit every point to make me moan. People--People eye me, and I smile, and you shake your head like a ravaging, starving animal and I melt into pleasure, your name on my tongue, trembling and shaking as I cum into your hot, inviting mouth…”

Bill’s eyes rolled back, the fantasies inserting itself deep in his core and tightening the knot in his belly further. God, Dipper’s mouth was so dirty… Polite and refined in the throne room, but crass and rude in the bedroom. He ached for that fantasy to come into fruition, to be so unapologetic and smug that they dare melt into gloating pleasure.

Fucking Dipper in the throne room was another fantasy of his. Oh, Bill could just  _ picture _ being bent over Dipper’s lap in his throne, hands tied behind his back and at the total mercy of his prince. Dipper would have a crop, or even use his bare hand, and spank him over and over again until his ass was stained bright red and stinging, tears slipping from his eyes and prick dripping precum. Perhaps he’d wear a chastity belt and Dipper would have the key around his neck, taunting and right in his view but too noticeable to steal.

Bill growled, his movements on Dipper’s pussy picking up course. He thrashed his head and sucked, Dipper’s poor clit abused and throbbing. He plunged his tongue into Dipper’s pussy and swallowed his slick down, stroking his walls in hungry licks. Obscene wet, slurping sounds echoed around the big bedroom, the both of them blushing hard from the auditory part of it alone.

Dipper saw the end in sight the moment he felt Bill growl between his legs. His alpha practically gripped him by the hair and dragged him up that hill in a dead sprint, Dipper helpless and blinded by the intensity and abruptness. The pressure grew faster and faster, building in his groin in hot pulses, a sensation that could only be described as  _ whining anticipation _ , before--

The knot snapped, the pressure burst and seeped coolness into his thighs. Tsunami waves of pleasure crashed into his body, the poor prince gasping sharply and tensing, thighs clamping tight down around Bill’s head and trembling.

“O--Oh  _ Bill! _ ” he sobbed, hand gripping the other’s hair tighter.

Bill rubbed his tongue against Dipper’s pulsing clit, pulling him through his orgasm and ending it in soft, little kitten licks. His prince’s expression when he came was so damn beautiful. Nothing could match the sheer beauty, or the meaning that any of this carried. Dipper was his god and he was a sinner, on his knees and worshipping him for the rest of his days without regret or second thoughts.

Dipper trembled and panted, body slowly loosening as the sudden skyrocketing high drifted him down back to earth. Bill’s ministrations on his pussy gratefully ceased-- Dipper could go multiple rounds in a row, but he still needed a minute or two to breathe and recuperate.

Dipper’s eyelids drooped as he glanced down to his wonderful alpha. “F...Fuck, that was so good,” he moaned quietly. He reached down with grabby hands, to which Bill obeyed and brought himself back up. The instant Dipper could reach, he pulled him down into the best deep, loving kiss that a sleepy him could give.

He didn’t care about tasting his own juices on Bill’s lips. He only cared about feeling Bill’s warmth on him and the exchanged love being expressed.

Their lips parted in a wet pop and Bill nuzzled his nose against Dipper’s. “You look two minutes away from passing out, my love… You should rest now. Your day has been long.”

“What about you though?” Dipper glanced down to the massive tent in Bill’s underwear. It’d be unfair to leave him untouched tonight, especially since he’d worked him so well.

Bill kissed Dipper’s birthmark on his forehead. “Do not worry about that. I will take care of myself on my own. I just want you to get some sleep while you can.” He pulled the sheets up over Dipper’s naked body and watched him curl up in them subconsciously.

“Are you--” Dipper interrupted himself with a wide, jaw-popping yawn. “Are you sure?”

Bill chuckled. “I’m sure. I can already see your eyes begin to close.”

Dipper couldn’t stop them. The orgasm gave him such intense relief that flooded his system with happy, relaxed chemicals that made him dead tired. “Fine,” he mumbled half-coherently, “but I’ll… make it... up to you in… the morning…” His eyes finally slipped shut.

“Yes, my prince. Whatever you wish. May you have the sweetest of dreams…” Bill’s words felt far off and garbled like Dipper was underwater, but his following words were crystal clear. “I love you to the end of time, forever and always.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have expected, Day 4 came late, as well as so many Days after, because life always hits you in the knees with a bat when you least expect it.
> 
> This is my first work of the medieval fantasy AU that ginger_bimber and I created outside of RP! We call it our Prince and Knight AU, and oh my god, they're so ADORABLE and WHOLESOME. They take up my thoughts every waking moment. Gingy posts A LOT of them on their tumblr and the famous Billdip Network, but also expect some more from me too! (As for that discord server... If you're interested in joining, hit one of us up for the link!)
> 
> Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
